


Poem: Colors

by Remember When (scribblemyname)



Series: Clintasha Poetry [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint Wakes Up, Domesticity, F/M, Poetry, The Tesseract (Marvel), partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 18:06:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1908651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/Remember%20When
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red is your hair and / Blue is your eyes</p><p>A little Natasha/Clint poem</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poem: Colors

N

 

Red is for blood

Blue is for sky

Yellow’s the light

As you open your eyes

Green is that shirt

That you should’ve retired

Purple’s for walls and

Orange is for fire

 

C

 

Red is your hair and

Green is your eyes

Yellow’s the sun

Shining bright in the sky

Blue is for lost but

Red is for found

The night is for sleeping

I’m wide awake now


End file.
